


Wash the Guilt and Longing from His Limbs

by skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Emotional Sex, M/M, writing prompt response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth
Summary: Prompt Fill from Tumblr.Angst Prompt # 20"Don't look at me like that""Like what?""Like you still love me."
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, mentions of Alex Manes/Forrest Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Wash the Guilt and Longing from His Limbs

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i like cheating malex so much. it's such an unhealthy, hurtful thing, but i just... i keep finding myself there. 
> 
> here's some more angst, y'all. and some sexy times. which hurt more because, oof. cheating malex.

Michael sat on the side of the bed and jammed his sock-less feet back into his boots. He didn’t where the damned things had gotten to, but he wasn’t willing to wait any longer to find out. The only thing he had left to locate in the room was his shirt and then he was out of there. This had to be the last time. He couldn’t keep doing this to himself. 

“Michael?” Alex’s sleepy rough voice called out from behind him and Michael felt his warm hand sliding along his lower back. A rustle of blankets and squeak of bed springs preceded Alex’s sleep warm chest blanketing his back, arms sliding around his torso, face pushed against the back of his shoulder. “Where are you going?”

“It’s time for me to go,” Michael replied a little shortly, eyes darting around the room in search of his shirt. Where had the damned thing gone?

“Noooooo. It’s only… one? We have time for one more round before Forrest comes home. If we’re going to die sinners…” Alex said, voice trailing off as he started kissing Michael’s shoulder and neck. His sinful hands were already unbuttoning his jeans, pushing away the fabric, convincing him to stay.

“We can’t keep doing this,” Michael sighed, even as he leaned back to give Alex’s talented hands more room to work. Why did it feel so good when he knew it was so wrong?

“We won’t. This will be the last time. We might as well make it count, right?” Alex whispered before scraping his teeth along the shell of Michael’s ear. Michael let out the smallest whine of protest, but his feet were already pushing off his boots.

“You’re insatiable,” he groaned, turning his body so he could capture Alex’s mouth and push him back down against the mattress. Alex moaned underneath him, hands busy with sliding the denim back off Michael’s hips and thighs, legs opening and welcoming Michael back between them. Michael slid onto him, body pressing Alex’s into the mattress, hands capturing his and pinning them under the pillow, lips and tongue spelling out secrets between themselves.

“Fuck, Guerin… I need you inside me, please,” Alex moaned, hips undulating and grinding upwards. Michael felt his body respond, legs bending and pressing Alex’s thighs further apart, hands blindly searching the bedclothes for the tube of lubricant. Alex’s hands found it first and he thrust the tube at Michael before wandering restlessly over his body, nails scratching down his back softly as he waited for Michael to get him. Michael slicked up his fingers and checked Alex’s entrance, pushing in through the mess still in him from earlier and making sure he was still stretched enough for another round. Satisfied, Michael slicked himself up next and pushed in.

Alex let out a low groan of satisfaction, his nails digging in as he slowly raked them down Michael’s back. Hissing, Michael bottomed out and then dove in to deliver bruising, biting kisses to Alex’s mouth, distracting him while he positioned Alex’s knees over his elbows and kept him tilted and open wide for him.

He started slow. He always started slow. Just a slow pull and push inwards until Alex was keening at him for more, body shaking against his and hole fluttering and tightening with need… then he’d go fast. He’d pick up speed, he’d push back harder, he’d fill the air with Alex’s punched out gasps and the wet sound of their bodies smacking against each other. He’d push until Alex’s hips were practically vertical and he had to hold his thighs to keep him steady, cock still pounding into him, targeting his prostate, making him scream and thrash and grip the sheets in a death grip. When he made Alex come untouched onto his chest and stomach, Michael would slow down. He’d lower him back onto the mattress, staying inside of him, and wait for him to come down. Then he’d start seeking his own release.

Michael liked to grind in deep and slow, liked to let the inexorable pull of Alex’s body push him closer to orgasm as he buried his face in Alex’s neck, licking the sweat from his skin, listening to Alex’s soft encouragements, feeling the way Alex kept his legs locked tight around Michael’s waist to keep him deep inside of him until he paused, panting harshly and whimpering into the hair behind Alex’s ear as he spilled. He liked the way Alex held him close and kissed him softly, whispered sweet nothings to him as he came back to himself, let him go soft inside of him before he slipped out.

It always felt like too much between them. Michael tried not to linger, tried not to fall asleep with Alex’s arms still wrapped around him, tried not to let him try to take care of him in any other way before he could escape and wash the guilt and longing from his limbs with their sweat and secrets.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Alex had said the first time they’d done this, months ago, the first and last time according to him. It was always the last time according to Alex.

“Like what?” Michael had asked, stunned at the anger and revulsion in Alex’s tone.

“Like you still love me,” he’d responded, glaring across the pillow at Michael like he’d strike him.

“What if I do?” Michael had asked quietly, not able to keep meeting his eyes.

“I think it’s time you leave. We won’t be doing this again,” Alex had responded, turning over in the bed and showing Michael his back. Michael had laid there and stared at Alex’s naked shoulders, the movement of his muscles as he breathed in and out, and when it was obvious he wasn’t going to repeat himself, Michael rolled to a sitting position, got up and got dressed. It hadn’t been a week before Alex was pinning him against the wall of the Crashdown’s men’s bathroom, swallowing around him like he needed it while Forrest waited for their to-go order at the counter. He’d begged Michael to come over the next day. Michael had been stupid to think it might lead to something besides what it was. He was ‘the other man’. Eventually this would end messy and he’d take the brunt of it like he always did. He’d take anything for Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to suggest or send me prompts. I make no promises, but I'll fill them if I can. You can find me here or on [ tumblr ](http://skinsharpenedteeth.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
